greeneyed brother and browneyed sister
by gerr-bear
Summary: My take on the sibling relationship between Harry and Hermione. Props to DKCissner for the picture. Please read and review :D
1. Chapter 1

**This is a re-write of my original story. Looking back, there were a lot of mistakes. Thanks to iheartweasleytwins for looking over this!I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would also have Crookshanks(:**

The moon rose one Tuesday night to see the familiar sight of two-thirds of the infamous Golden Trio sitting in the Gryffindor common room. The emerald-eyed boy and the chocolate-eyed girl were lounging around on their favorite couches, which were pulled up next to the large, roaring fire. They were attempting to plow their way through their excessive pile of homework. This was a tedious task; however, for the noise the students were making in the common room proved to be extremely loud and distracting. While many other students preferred to work in the library, Harry and Hermione had passed the opportunity, reflecting that it would be full by the time they made it there. Thus, the two sixth-years were doing their Runes and History of Magic essays in the common room.

However, Harry and Hermione had other things on their minds besides obnoxious students and homework ... certain red heads, as a matter of fact.

Harry seemed to have a scowl permanently etched on his rather handsome face. Looking over to the other corner of the merry room, he could see a beautiful girl with long red hair. She was the very same red-head infiltrating his mind. Ginny Weasley. She seemed struggling to complete a rather long essay, but seemed to be distracted by her flirtatious boyfriend, Dean Thomas. Harry turned back to his essay, but stopped when he spots the name of his object of affection scrawled all over the parchment. ' I'm doomed,' he thought. ' Just take me now '. Cue head-bashing on said essay.

Across the couch, Hermione looked amused at Harry's actions. The series of peering over his shoulders in a supposedly nondescript manner and then attempting to do his essay had given Hermione valued entertainment, while taking her mind off of another red-head. A certain red-head named Ron. Shaking her head, Hermione went back to her Runes essay, but failed when she looked down on the fresh piece of parchment and saw "Ronald Weasley" written in her neat print. She groaned in frustration. "Urgh!" And cue round two of head-bashing on failed essays.

After this episode was repeated several times, Harry looked up in time to see Ginny waltz by, leaving a lingering flowery aroma that he thought he might have smelled at the Burrow. The scowl on his face relaxed into a grin, and Hermione made a mental note of this. Could come in handy for blackmail, she thought sneakily. Harry was still looking up and saw Ron walk across the room to the boy's dormitory. He glanced at Hermione, flashing a grin, which brought an abused Runes textbook to her nose, but keeping her big, brown eyes continuously on Ron. Her face flushed when she saw Harry amused by the situation.

"Oh, just shut up," Hermione quickly said to defend herself. The red-headed crushes once again invaded their tired minds. "Call it a day?" Hermione began. "I doubt we can do anything else tonight. I think our minds are a bit too preoccupied for homework right now."

"Hermione, stopping homework on a school night?" exclaimed Harry. "Call the Daily Prophet!" He laughed good-naturally as he picked up his belongings. After both teenagers cleaned up the mess they had made, Harry began, "I guess we both have the same problem. A Weasley infection."

Hermione saw mischief in his eyes and promptly replied, "Yes, I quite agree. I just wish we could find the cure to this insufferable disease while curing thick-headedness as well. That way, we can solve most of our problems."

At that point, Harry pointed to his scar. Hermione responded with: "I said 'most of our problems', did I not? Besides, it's only December. He never attacks till the end of the school year. I've noticed a pattern."

"Yes, I've actually noticed that too. Weird, it's like he cares about my education." The large Gryffindor fire merrily burned on, leaving a soft crackle and a warm glow. Harry and Hermione slumped down on a couch again, overcome with exhaustion. Hermione rested her head on Harry's chest in an entirely friendly and platonic way. There was also nothing romantic about the way Harry put his arm protectively around Hermione. A lot of unspoken things were felt in the silence that ensued, and for the first time in weeks both felt entirely at peace.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice, slurred by sleep, came drifting towards him.

"Yeah?" Fatigue layered Harry's voice.

"You'll always be there for me, right?"

"Of course ..." Harry mumbled. Hermione formed a complicated motion with her wand and there appeared a blanket and two fluffy pillows. She arranged them on the couch. Harry's head automatically moved to one of the pillows, as did Hermione's.

"Harry?" Hermione repeated, yawning.

"What?" Harry muttered.

"No more gazing at red-headed people late at night. I mean, we didn't even finish our homework!"

The corners of Harry's mouth turned upwards. "Glad the old worrywart Hermione is back. Now go to sleep." And Harry was out like a light.

Neither him nor Hermione noticed a bright flash. They were also completely oblivious to two sinister chuckles from the Weasley twins that heralded talk of Hogwarts' latest "couple" the next morning at breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated this in a week. I have TAKS, SAT, and AP exams coming up back to back , but I have already typed up a few story outlines. I'll post them this week. This takes place in the fifth book. Pretend they already have DA by Hermione's birthday, enjoy! Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter.**

The crisp, autumn air surrounded the ancient Hogwarts castle one early September morning. Students began to ease themselves back into their school routines, but finally settling down for a long awaited Saturday. After two weeks of bleary mornings, rushed walks to new classrooms, and contemplating of homework, Ron and Harry decided to celebrate a little; while using Hermione's birthday as an excuse that is.

As fifth year students, they decided to treat Hermione a day out in Hogsmeade, as it was a visiting weekend. While most of their classmates would have a drink at the Three Broomsticks and shop around Main Square, the boys decided on having a day of exploration, along with a few surprises, beginning with a noisy wakeup call.

Harry and Ron discovered that they could fly up the girls dorm entries and not trigger the wailing alarms that sent boys into hiding. Carefully, they navigated up to the fifth year girl's room and stealthy walked to Hermione's bed. With an explosion of mini fireworks (courtesy of Fred and George) and confetti, they set off a beginning a long and unforgettable day.

BOOM! BANG! WOOSH! SNAP and CRACKLE exploded past Hermione's head, successfully waking up her by jumping out of her bed and accidentally hexing Harry (who happen to be closest to her wand).

"Happy Birthday Hermione!" Ron said as he was trying not to laugh at Harry's new antlers. Harry toppled over with the extra three feet on his shaggy head.

"What!" Hermione began wide-eyed, "What's going on?" she said, stifling a yawn. "It's not my birthday, its, _it's today, isn't it." _She said in a deadpan voice, as though reciting a dreadful poem. "Harry, why are you on the floor, and how did you boys get in here?"

"Well," Ron began wearingly, "It's your birthday, so Harry and I are taking you to visit Hogsmeade and explore. I'm not sure why Harry is still on the floor, but you just gave him antlers. Hmm" looking down upon the still struggling boy, "looks like his patronus, doesn't he?"

"What?" Hermione said weakly, comprehending the information at 6:30 in the morning. Looking across the room, she sees Lavender and Parvati also struggling to grasp it as well. "Well, thank you, I think. But why this early, why not in a few hours?" she claimed as she did the counter-curse for Harry's antlers.

"For starters, we have to start soon. And thank you for that." Harry said as he rubbed his ebony hair. "Hogsmeade may not be big, but we have a few surprises for you today. Go change and meet us downstairs in the common room." Harry said as he got up and dusted himself off. "Come on Ron, time for part two."

Thus the boys descended down the stairs with their brooms, leaving speechless girls. "Well, that was odd." Lavender said as she snuggled back into her bed. "Go on Hermione, celebrate a bit. And Happy sixteenth." Parvati mumbled something about a happy birthday and stupid boys and went back into a deep sleep.

Precisely an hour later, the trio was walking down a familiar, worn path down to the village, with Ron and Harry on either side of Hermione, their arms linking together. Brittle autumn leaves broke underneath their shoes, while the trio discussed about the new school year. The Scottish landscape was filled with a vibrant palette of gold, reds and russets. Ron's hair seemed to disappear in the warm colors of the trees while Harry's hair grew even more unruly in the wind. Hermione tucked her characteristic bushy hair into a purple knit cap, leaving only a trail of curls breezing with the wind. While only mid-September, the students were dressed for the cold.

"Hermione, today's your day, so we're taking you to see the other sights of Hogsmeade, with a few surprises too." Ron said, as they walked through the entrance of the waking village.

Upon entering, the boys led Hermione to an older part of the village, seldom visited by students. Breakfast as began at quiet tea shop with delicious pastries that rival 's, and the rest of the day consisted of exploring small bookshops with classic muggle and wizard novels, knick-knacks of various objects to appease everybody, Dominic Maestro's Music Shop(who knew Hermione played piano?),and visiting Honeydukes of course. However, the trip was cut short by unseen rain spewing from the heavens above. Hermione transfigured a tree branch into a large umbrella, enabling the three of them to fit below, but still chilling them to the bone. By the time the trio reached the entrance hall around lunch time, they were all soaked and shaking from the cold rain and wind. Sitting down at the Gryffindor table, Harry bent down to Ron's ear, "Time for plan b. Ready?"

Ron nodded and turned to Hermione "I know that wasn't the plan for the day. Harry and I wanted to take you to the lake for a picnic with our other friends and just relax, but we can make this work."

The night before, Harry and Ron debated on plan a and a plan b, just in case. And it seems that was the right idea to go with. While Ron distracted Hermione with DA and making sure she didn't eat too much, Harry quickly went to the kitchens for the picnic. After thanking Dobby for the basket, he quickly gave a quick signal of purple sparks into the great hall. At once Ron pulled Hermione up to the seventh floor, carrying on the conversation. Unknowingly to her, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Fred, George, and a few others walked behind them, smirking at the oblivious couple. Upon reaching the room of requirements, Ron guided Hermione while covering her eyes.

"Ron, what's going on? Where are we? Is there something burning?" Before the questions were answered, the group of friends shouted "Happy Birthday!" and let off an array of fireworks again, surprising Hermione.

"Happy birthday Hermione!" Ginny began. The girls had gotten closer during their stay at Grimmauld Place, allowing each other to successfully be called each other's best friends. "Harry told the rest of the lot what he and Ron were up too, so we decided to surprise you!" She said very quickly, pulling the other girl into a hug.

Hermione was left speechless, with tears threatening to fall down. "Wow, thank you. No one had been through this much trouble for me you know. I don't know what to say." Hermione carefully said, clinging on to Ron, but neither noticed.

"Well then," Began Fred, "Let's get this picnic started" ended George. "Because I'm starving," battered the other, "Forgot to eat breakfast." Said Fred while yawing, "Woke up late" Finished George.

Lunch consisted of the picnic and an assortment of deserts and sweets from the house elves, unknowing to Hermione. Ginny took pictures of the small event with Colin's old camera, capturing moments such as Luna startling Neville, Ron jumping into Hermione's arms because of a spider sent by Fred, knocking down the pair, Harry dozing off with a mustache courtesy of George, everyone around Hermione's small cake while blowing her candles out and everyone singing happy birthday. Hermione opened her gifts, consisting of an assortment of sweets from Luna, a book of magical properties of plants from Neville, makeup, hair accessories, and a beauty book of charms from Ginny, a magical rucksack filled with supplies varyingly from sweets to hankies or to new books from Harry, a subscription to _Transfiguation Today_ from Fred and George, and a book locket with a picture of Harry, Ron, and Hermione from the last day of summer.

The party was winding down and Hermione sat next to a yawning Harry, wiping sleep from his eyes. "Thanks for this Harry. I already thanked the others, so now it's your turn. I really enjoyed it, and maybe you and Ron can show me the rest of the village next time?" Hermione said while tucking in her legs.

"Your very welcomed, but most of this was Ron's idea; the village, picnic, and last minute party. I'm really glad you've enjoyed this. I have a feeling this won't last for a while." He said sadly. "I don't think we will be allowed to do this again with Umbridge around."

"Maybe your right. But that's why we created the DA, right?" Hermione replied while looking out into the rainy sky. "But, we're fighting for something worthwhile. Well, thanks again for the party. I haven't had a party since before Hogwarts, and that was with only mum and dad. But we usually went out for supper and ice cream." She concluded while putting her feet up on Harry's lap. Unknowingly, Ginny took a picture of the friends. The party concluded and broke up for supper, but not without a hug and perhaps a kiss on the cheek for Ron as well.

**A.N. Please don't favorite this without reviewing please (: If you have a suggestion, or criticism leave it in a review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I know it's been a long time since I written, but I was sick today. So instead of studying for the SAT, which is tomorrow, I've decided to finally write something. I won't be able to update for a while again due to finals and AP test. Joy. This takes place in the fourth book, during the fight between Harry and Ron. Enjoy (: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, I just play around in her world.**

_Nothing is going Right, _Hermione thought while staring at a wall with a blank expression in the large library. She occupied a corner study table, leaving her school work across the oak top. A whirlwind of thoughts were diverging her from a defense against the dark arts essay, poised beneath an eagle quill, ready to write out the next phrase concerning unforgivable curses. Sighing in defeat, Hermione takes a quick break and observes the Scottish landscape. Although pouring, she can't help but sigh at dark sky, having the impulse to play in the rain. _What I would do to have a day of peace. No fights, schoolwork, or stupid tournament. Just like a normal 15 year old should have, minus school and magic. _A loud _THUMP_ broke through her thoughts, and made her turn her head back to the perpetrator. Several textbooks seemed to have caused sheets of parchments to fly off of the oak table. Looking up, Hermione sees her best friend's emerald eyes, mischievous with his action.

"Knew I would find you here Hermione." Harry said, smirking as he removed various textbooks from another seat. "I thought you could use the company." Sighing, his eyes wander to the stormy weather, dramatically changing his mood. Defeated, Hermione laid down her quill, taking in the appearance of her friend. Messy ebony hair, pale skin and a wearied expression: Dark circles beneath his eyes give out how little sleep he has gained since the tournament began.

"Have you been getting enough sleep?" Hermione prompts after a few minutes. "It's not good for you to be losing sleep now, especially with the first task coming soon."

Her voice breaks his thoughts, turning his head to the bushy-haired girl. "Not really, been staying up till usually 12 to finish homework."

_Liar _she thinks._ Stress and nightmares seem to be haunting him again._ But Hermione doesn't say her thoughts out loud. She returns to the half-finished essay, relaying information in her neat handwriting. Every few minutes, she quickly looks up to Harry, paying careful attention to his emotion. _Open like a book_ she thinks. Usually the quiet library is her escape in the castle, but the muted noise of quills scratching, turning pages in outdated books, and tapping inconsistent rhythms from a variety of people, Hermione sighs in defeat. _I'll finish this later._ While gathering her school things, a rather impromptu thought fills her head. Grinning slyly, she pulls Harry up. "Want to do something fun?" She quickly says. He nods his head, a little scared from the grin she's pulling off. "Well hurry up! Let's drop off our school things in the tower, and then follow me."

10 minutes later, the two Gryffindors stand near a corridor: One that leads to the wet grounds outside. Pulling his wrist hastily, Hermione leads him outside. "I think sometimes Harry, we just need to let go of the world and be children again. Right now, it doesn't matter about the first task, school, or stupid friends. Right now, all that it matters is that we're playing in the rain."

Harry's eyed widen in fear of her plan, wondering _is all this making her mental?_ But looking at her eyes, a spark is shown, rarely seen throughout the year. Snorting, he thinks back _yup, and I'm mental too for going along with this._ Taking her hand, the teenagers run though the rain, pretending to be normal for an hour.

Up in the Gryffindor Tower, Fred smirks and pulls George to the window. Pointing down, both of the twins observe two very energetic fourth years playing in the rain: twisting, dancing and splashing to an unknown audience. Others begin to gather and a rather large audience looks down to see a forgotten childhood, hidden in the rain.

Half an hour later, Professor McGonagall drags Harry and Hermione by the wrist to the Hospital Wing. Glaring at her favorite students, she forcibly wraps the pupils in a thick, wooly blanket, decorated with quaffle and snitches. Both automatically get closer, wrapping themselves closer, just like siblings. This action doesn't go unnoticed by the professor, who files this tidbit of information away. Madam Pomfrey briskly comes to the bed with doses of pepperup potion, glaring and finally saying, "What made you both go out in the cold rain in the middle of Scotland? It's about 40 degrees outside, could have caught pneumonia." Carefully observing that both teenagers drank their portions, she performed diagnostic spells, revealing their condition. "Luckily it's only a slight cold. I'll send with you both more doses of pepperup, to take before you sleep tonight." Nodding to Professor McGonagall, she retreated back to her office.

Professor McGonagall looked at both students sharply before saying, "What possessed you to both go out in this weather?" anger evident in her tone.

Harry and Hermione, both still wet and shivering, quickly looked at each other. Hermione finally said after a few moments of peace, "We wanted to leave the world for a bit, and well, just be children again." She awkwardly pauses, only to resume again. "School, drama, you-know-who: Sometimes, we just need to forget about these things, and become a child again. And that's why we were playing in the rain: To escape it all, even for a moment."

Harry nods in agreement and adds, "I never had a childhood. Playing in the rain, it, it made me feel normal."

Professor McGonagall's glare softens, looking sympathetic at her pupils. _Harry never did have a childhood at the Dursleys, and he had to grow up young. _She faced Hermione, thinking _And Hermione had to grow up at age eleven, far too young._ "While that might be," She began, "Catching your death in the harsh rain is not the answer. Perhaps, using your imagination is the better choice." Standing up from the chair, she ends, "Both of you shall drink the potion right before bed. Now go back to your dormitories, and enjoy the rest of your evening." Professor McGonagall now at the end of the hospital wing adds, "Perhaps It is never too late to have a happy childhood. Good day." And with that, the two Gryffindors were left to themselves, pondering upon her last phrase.

"Harry," Hermione began with another glint in her chocolate eyes, "She's right. Maybe we still can have our childhood." Harry faced her, scared of her new idea. "We should go to the room of requirements, and perhaps just play. Playing like we were supposed to do. Sounds fun, right?" She adds, thinking of all the blackmail she could uncover.

"Sure Hermione." Harry says hesitantly.

Thus, in the cover of the come-and-go-room, Harry and Hermione became seven again, immersed in their adventures. At the end of the day, the two lads emerged in the common room dressed in costumes: Hermione as a vicious pirate and Harry as a baby chick with bright yellow feathers. Neither spoke of the day, opting to go straight into the showers and not answer any questions. Leaving with a grin, Harry thinks _that was an odd day. Fun, but odd. Oh well, time to ignore Ron again._


End file.
